Black Fever
Hydropyrexia, or commonly called "black fever", is an illness that is sometimes caught by Zaechins and rarely by mortals. Description Black fever is an aquatic disease that thrives in extreme tempuratures and wet areas, particularly with cold or electrified water. This gives a slim chance of picking it up in very harsh weather, usually only in violent storms with hail or very cold rain. Zaechins are very prone to getting black fever. Hydropyrexia, since it is water-based, can enter an entity simply by being in a droplet of rain that has made contact with a living being, since it can litteraly absorb itself in the fur, skin, scales, ect of the creature and enter its body. Black fever is not contageous, however, and tend to stay wherever they're at rather than moving from one place to another. Black fever cells tend to be very large or very small in size, depending on how cold it is. If it is below freezing, they usually are bigger but can't be seen by the naked eye nonetheless. They are named from their grey-black appearance. Black fever is not contageous, however, Effects Hydropyrexia at first (for Zaechins) cause normal fever effects; abnormally high body tempurature being the most common. As the body heats up, however, the black fever cells get smaller and split faster until they are two times smaller than a human red blood cell. This makes it hard to get rid of the black fever efficiently, and the Hydropyrexia start attacking the body's nervous system. At this point, non-fever effects have already taken place. Sometimes, the black fever will make the entity's body reach extreme and seemingly unsurvivably high tempuratures, the record for Zaechins being 125 oF. While the nervous system is being attacked, this will cause the entity to start losing control of balance and stability because the nerves are being attacked and clogged of signals to and from the brain from the black fever, which often results in frequent and sudden loss of sensation around the legs and arms. Passing out is quite common. Black fever for mortals is much more severe, but also much harder to contract. Since it is a Zaechin disease, there is no medicine that can stop it made by any mortal. The effects of black fever immediatly take place rather than having just regular fever symptoms first. Since it is used to attacking a strong nervous system rather than a mortal one, Hydropyrexia often leads to fatal results in a shockingly short amount of time, sometimes only taking hours to do so. Paling of the face, extreme tempuratures, frequent fainting, lack of speech and coordination, and sudden weakness are all seen by those who have received it. Cure The cure to black fever is quite simple. Since the entity's body will rapidly rise in tempurature, putting them in a room that is just above freezing (33 oF) will kill off Hydropyrexia, since it can only survive in extreme tempuratures. When it gets colder, the black fever cells will grow and sometimes kill themselves from being in too tight of a space. Normal fever symptoms usually take place as after-effects when the black fever has been killed off. Category:Diseases